


Missions and Vacations

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Play Pals, based on my twitch streams of Kinect Disneyland Adventures, battle buddies, we finally answer where the parents are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Battle Buddies get called for a huge mission.But, what will their daughter do while they're away?





	Missions and Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the TabiChat for helping me come up with this idea!  
> If you wanna follow me on twitch, just go here:  
> https://twitch.tv/tabikatz
> 
> The TabiChat would love to have you! :D

Ryan sighed as he paced around his living room, while talking to his boss on the phone. Jeremy could see how stressed he was, so this couldn't be good news for the Battle Buddies.

"Are you kidding me?! A week-long mission? We've never done that before! .....I know that we're good at our job, thank you. But, we can't leave our little one again! This is crazy!" 

Jeremy could hear the sounds of feet running down the stairs. A 8-year old girl with bangs and long brown hair, green eyes and a Voltorb plushie slowly hid behind Jeremy. Her minecraft creeper bathrobe ticking Jeremy's leg.

He looked down and smiled. "Sweetie, you should go back upstairs. Daddy is, uh...talking about work and-"

"What do you mean, we have no choice?! You can't just- Hello? Hello??" Ryan growled as he was clearly hung up on. "Sometimes I question who we work for, Jeremy." He shook his head and collapsed on the couch.

"These are the same people that told us to go to a Diet Coke factory and out into the woods to catch bigfoot, so nothing should surprise us anymore. What do they want now?"

Ryan groaned. "They want us to go on a week-long mission to stake out another Funhaus HQ they have stationed up and take 'em out."

"Daddy, do you have to leave me again?" the little one jumped on his lap. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair. "Terri, I'm afraid so. Our job is hard when it comes to staying in one place. Oh, my lovely daughter. What will we do with you?" He started to tickle her.

"Daddy! Daddy stop!" she giggled and turned to Jeremy. "Papa! Help meee!! I'm being tickled again!"

Jeremy just laughed. "I'm staying out of this one. I can't stop the Tickle Monster, either." 

Ryan gave Terri a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much. We leave in a couple days, but I don't want to leave you in the house. What'll we do, Jeremy?" 

Jeremy sat on the other side of their daughter. "Hmm.." He reached behind the couch and picked up an orange and purple wrapped gift. He placed it on Terri's lap and smiled. "How about if she opens this and then she can tell us what we're gonna do?" 

"Good idea, Jeremy!" Ryan winked. 

"Oooh! A present! Is it another video game?" Terri asked with excitement. Her dads loved to play video games together and she was learning very quickly how to play them. 

"Not this time, Terri. But, we still think you'll like this." Jeremy gave her a pat on the head as she tore the wrapping paper off. Inside, she found a Mickey Mouse baseball cap and a Minnie Mouse watch. "Oooh! I like these!" She quickly put them on.

"That's not all that's in there." Ryan pointed to an envelope at the bottom of the box. 

"Huh?" Terri picked up the envelope and turned it every which way before she finally opened it. Inside was a brochure...and tickets to DisneyLand.

Terri squealed, possibly deafening the Battle Buddies, and gave Jeremy a big hug. "DISNEYLAND!!! Oh my gosh! I'm going to DisneyLand with my daddies!! Yay!! Thank you so much!" She hugged Ryan just as tightly. "This is amazing! I'm gonna bring Volti with me and we're gonna have fun!" Volti was the plushie Voltorb's name.

"Kiddo, we're gonna be away, remember? We'll help you get settled in and everything, but we won't be there with you." Jeremy told her gently.

"B-But...who's gonna watch me? I can't be by myself!" Terri whimpered, hugging Volti. 

"Well, you're gonna see them at the airport. C'mon. Let's get you ready." Jeremy stood up and helped Terri on her feet. 

Everyone was headed for the trip of their lives.

\-------------------------

It was finally time for the Battle Buddies to take Terri to the airport and say goodbye for a week. 

"So, Papa? Do I take Daddy's advice and say hi to Mickey the way you say hi to bad guys?" Terri asked Jeremy with innocent eyes. Jeremy just gasped and glared at Ryan.

"What the f-? Ryan, what are you telling her?!" 

"I mean..." he shrugged. "The mouse can be creepy sometimes. Have you seen him in the 80's?! That's not normal at all!" 

Terri giggled as she rolled her brand-new Minnie mouse luggage to match her watch. As she approached her gate, she saw two familiar faces sitting by the window.

"Uncle Gavvy! Uncle Mikey!" Terri gasped. 

The Play Pals also had their suitcases and travel gear ready to go. They were not ready for a 8 year old tackling them with hugs.

"Eyyy! There she is! The little explorer herself! Ready to have more fun that these 2 losers?" Michael smirked. 

Terri bopped him on the head. "Don't call my daddies losers! You lost to them in the chicken dinner game last night!"

"Ohhhh! She got you, boi!" Gavin chuckled, taking a picture of them with his new fancy camera. He gave the camera to Terri. "Here you are. I know you're gonna love every moment at DisneyLand, so I thought you'd like a camera to take lots of pictures with. A phone can only capture so much beauty."

Terri gasped and gave Gavin a hug. "Thank you, Gavvy! I love it! Can I take a picture of my daddies? I want the camera to capture their beauty!" 

Michael erupted in cackles while Jeremy and Ryan blushed.

The Battle Buddies got in their best, and silliest poses; entertaining Terri with some pictures before it was time for them to part ways.

Terri started to tear up as she hugged Jeremy. "I'm gonna miss you, Papa. You and your bald head and silly bedtime stories."

"Aw, you know you can call me on the phone! I'll still tell you stories if the time zones don't mess us up that much." Jeremy ruffled her hair. Terri ran to hug Ryan.

"Daddy! Who's gonna protect me from the Garbo monster?" Terri whimpered.

"Aw, sweetie." Ryan reached into his pocket and placed something in her hand. Terri opened it to find a pin of a golden cracked crown. "The Mad King is always with you and he'll protect you." he smiled. "Don't forget to have fun too, okay? And don't drive Michael and Gavin crazy."

"I won't!" she smiled. 

There was an announcement booming over the airport speakers. It was time for Terri to go.

"Bye, Papa! Bye, Daddy! I'll miss you both! You tell the FunHaus meanies I said to leave you alone!" Terri gave some air punches and kicks for emphasis.

"You got it, kiddo!" Jeremy gave a thumbs up. The Battle Buddies watched as she slowly boarded the plane with the Play Pals, both trying not to cry.

"You think she'll be fine?" Jeremy asked. 

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. She's with Michael and Gavin? What could go wrong?" 

Oh, Ryan....  
\-----------------

How did she end up like this? Everything was paid for her from the constant success from her dads' missions, and the Play Pals took full advantage of that. They ordered way too much to eat and drink from room service and tired themselves out from swimmy bevs and video games. 

"Gavvy! Mikey! Wake up! It's DisneyLand day!" 

"5 more minutes, mummy..." Gavin muttered in his sleep. They were both sleeping in their suite sized bed. Terri groaned and jumped on the bed. Still nothing. 

She sighed and got herself dressed. Wearing her Battle Buddies t-shirt, blue jeans and the cap and watch her dads gave her, she was set to go. And by the looks of things, she was gonna be on her own. She looked back at Michael and Gavin. She took out the camera Gavin gave her and took some quick pictures. 

"I think this is what Mad King Daddy calls 'blackmail.'" she giggled to herself.

Using her phone as a map, she made her way out the hotel and to the Disneyland gate entrance.

"Let's go say hi to Mickey."


End file.
